The compound 4-(((2-thienyl) methyl) amino)- benzoic acid and the corresponding ethyl ester have been described in Izo. Akad. Nauk SSSR, Ser. Khim. 1967(9), 2049-55 (CA 68:104869K). Although this compound was not shown to have any utility, related compounds described in the Dutch application No. 7,602,332 are shown to have hypolidemic activity. This publication claims a priority date from U.S. patent application Ser. No. 557,550 filed Dec. 3, 1975.
References to other compounds less closely related to those used in the present invention may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,257,191; Australian J. Chem. 19(9), 1747-9 (1966); and Uchenye Zapiski Saratov. Univ. 43, 67-74 (1956) (CA 54:9877e).